Sztorm
by CukierCurry
Summary: Szkolne AU. Annie i Eren zostają zmuszeni do wspólnej pracy przy projekcie szkolnym. Ereannie, ofc. M za język i w przyszłości sugestywne treści.
1. Chapter 1

Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip.

Annie powoli podniosła głowę i z całej siły uderzyła pięścią w budzik stojący na szafce nocnej, niemal roztrzaskując go na kawałki. Spojrzała leniwym wzrokiem na zegar naścienny. Z jękiem wtuliła głowę w poduszkę, po czym zaczęła powoli zbierać się z łóżka. Kolejny nudny dzień, pomyślała.

Dziewczyna ubrała się, po czym zeszła po schodach do kuchni. Jak zwykle, nikogo tam nie było. Miłoby było mieć kogoś, kto zawsze czekałby na nią rano ze śniadaniem. Kogoś kto gotowałby jej obiad, kogoś, kto pomagałby jej w lekcjach, kogoś, kto...

Otrząsnęła się z zamyślenia. Takie gadanie, co by się chciało mieć nie ma przecież sensu.

Po krótkiej chwili była już gotowa do wyjścia. Na samą myśl o tym, że musi iść do szkoły, bolał ją brzuch. Co prawda nauka była dla niej banalnie prosta, więc nie obawiała się sprawdzianów i kartkówek, ale spotykanie i wchodzenie w interakcję z równieśnikami nie było jej mocną stroną, a już napewno nie lubiła tego robić. Nie była aspołeczna. Poprostu nienawidziła ludzi. A już zwłaszcza ludzi w swojej szkole.

Annie wyszła na dwór. Zimny wiatr uderzył w jej twarz i roztargał i tak niezbyt starannie ułożone włosy. Dziewczyna westchnęła, włożyłą słuchawki do uszu po czym w końcu nieśpiesznie udała się na przystanek.

* * *

\- Dobry, przepszaam za spóźnienie...

\- Leonheart.

Annie zatrzymała się w drodze do ławki. A tak starała się nie zwracać uwagi nauczyciela wchodząc do klasy...

\- Nazywam się Leonhardt – odparła poirytowana dziewczyna. Nie pamięta już ile razy musiała poprawiać ludzi co do swojego nazwiska.

\- Leonhardt – poprawił się nauczyciel – znowu się spóźniasz.

\- Przepraszam panie psorze...

\- Tu nie chodzi o przeprosiny. Okazujesz mi brak szacunku swoją niepunktualnością.

\- Jak ci się to udało, Sherlocku... – mruknęła pod nosem dziewczyna. Ktoś z pierwszej ławki się zaśmiał.

\- Słucham? – rzekł nauczyciel, robiąc groźną minę.

\- Nie, nic, nic. To się więcej nie powtórzy, panie profesorze – odpowiedziała Annie.

\- Jeszcze jedno spóźnienie albo chamska odzywka – warknął profesor Shadis – a osobiście postaram się, by twoja ocena z zachowania została odpowiednio obniżona.

\- Tak panie psorze... – powiedziała od niechenia (jak zwykle z resztą) Annie i usiadła na swoim miejscu.

\- A więc, tak jak mówiłem wcześniej, zanim pani Leonheart nam przerwała... – nauczyciel zerknął na niezbyt zainteresowaną Annie groźnym wzrokiem– wylosujecie za chwilę pary i razem stworzycie projekt. Temat wybieracie sami. Ma być oparty na waszych zainteresowaniach.

Pan Shadis wyciągnął spod biurka szklane naczynie z małymi, białymi kartkami w środku.

\- No to na pierwszy ogień, powiedzmy... – nauczyciel rozejrzał się po klasie – Kirschtein.

Annie podniosła głowę. Zaczęła przyglądać się chłopakowi o jasnobrązowych włosach, który właśnie wstał leniwie z ławki. Ruszył szybko w stronę biurka nauczyciela, widocznie chcąc mieć tą ceremonię za sobą po czym... runął jak długi na podłodze. Ktoś podłożył mu nogę.

\- Jager! – krzyknął chłopak, podnosząc się z ziemi – Zamorduję cię!

Kirschtein już chciał przywalić komuś, kto był odpowiedzialny za jego upadek, jednak powstrzymał się, czując na sobie wściekły wzrok Shadisa. Z zaciśniętymi pięściami i groźną miną podszedł do biurka.

Annie przyjrzała się sprawcy zamieszania. Eren Jager. Największy wróg Jeana Kirschteina, najlepszy przyjaciel Armina Arlerta, przyszywany brat Mikasy Ackerman. Brązowe włosy, zielone oczy. Już od dawna obserwowała tego chłopaka. Eren był... dziwny. Nie można powiedzieć, że olewał szkołę, raczej... szkoła lała na Erena. Choćby nie wiem jak się starał, nigdy nie udawało mu się dostać dobrej oceny. A to nauczyciel się na niego uwziął, a to nie zdążył oddać wypracowania na czas. Po prostu on i dobre oceny nie szły w parze. Jednak pierwszą rzeczą, która rzuciała się w oczy jeśli chodzi o jego charakter, to niesamowity zapał i siła woli. Właściwie, to jego podejście do życia było kompletnym przeciwieństwem podejścia Annie. Pieprzony idealista, pomyślała. Idealista, ale przede wszystkim irytujący, naiwny gnojek.

\- Annie Leonhardt.

Dziewczyna natychmiast wyrwała się z zamyślenia, starając się zorientować co się właśnie stało. Zauważyła Erena stojącego przy szklanym naczyniu z kartką w dłoni. Popatrzył na Annie, po czym wrócił na swoje miejsce.

\- Współczuję – powiedział cicho profesor Shadis. Kilka osób z pierwszych ławek się zaśmiało.

Annie nie mogła uwierzyć w to, zo zobaczyła. „Dlaczego akurat on?" pomyślała. „Nie potrafię wytrzymać z tym dzieciakiem paru godzin w szkole, a co dopiero rozmawiać z nim?"

\- Co, Eren, chciałbyś się zamienić? – przekomarzał się z Erenem Kirschtein wymachując papierkiem – Chciałbyś być w parze z Mikasą, co?

\- Jean, jak zaraz się nie zamkniesz mordy, to ja ci ją zamknę na przerwie... – wściekł się Jager. No tak, pomyślała Annie. On też najwyraźniej nie ucieszył się za bardzo z tego, co wylosował.

Zadzwonił dzwonek. Dziewczyna powoli podniosła się z krzesła, zarzuciła plecak na ramię i wyszła leniwym krokiem z sali. Nie wiedziała do końca, co ma myśleć o tym wszystkim. Przyznać musiała jednak jeden plus zaistniałej sytuacji.

Napewno będzie ciekawie.


	2. Chapter 2

Ostatnie krople wody pozostałe po deszczu spływały po rynnie, kiedy Annie dotarła pod drzwi domu Erena. Budynek wywarł na dziewczynie niemałe wrażenie. Widać było, że mieszkańcy mieli kasy jak lodu. Nowoczesny, modernistyczny wręcz design cieszył oko. Przed domem rosło mnóstwo wielokolorowych kwiatów. „Pewnie wynajeli ogrodnika, czy coś. Burżuje..." pomyślała Annie. „Czemu w ogóle dałam się tu zaciągnąć? To on powinien był przyjść do mnie." Dziewczyna westchnęła. „Niech się dzieje wola nieba..." mruknęła pod nosem, po czym zapukała do drzwi.

Prawie natychmiast otworzył jej Eren. Pierwszą rzeczą, na którą zwróciła uwagę,był pozostawiający wiele do życzenia stan jego włosów. Chłopak miał na sobie ciasnawe, czarne spodnie, białą koszulę z nadrukiem jakiegoś zespołu, i jak zwykle mnóstwo wi siorków na ręce. „Pozer. Ale nie wygląda źle" oceniła Annie. Sama była ubrana w to, co zawsze – czarne spodnie i biała bluza z kapturem.

– Cześć, cześć – powiedział jakby od niechcenia Eren. – Wchodź. Jak coś to jesteśmy sami. Rodzice pojechali z Mikasą na... jakąś wystawę... czegośtam.

Dziewczyna niezbyt zainteresowana tym, co mowi chłopak, weszła do środka. Odczuła dokładnie to samo, co na zewnątrz – w ten dom wpakowano mnóstwo pieniędzy. Typowo modernistyczna, jasna kolorystyka sprawiała, że wnętrze było bardzo miłe dla oka. Meble wyglądały na drogie. Czyli zupełnie odwrotnie, niż w domu Annie.

– Chodźmy na górę, do mojego pokoju – rzekł Eren drapiąc się po głowie. – W tamtą stronę

Annie udała się we wskazanym kierunku, rozglądając się po wnętrzu. Chciałaby kiedyś mieszkać w takim domu.

Nagle Eren zatrzymał się. Podrapał się po brodzie.

– Ty idź już na górę, a ja wezmę coś do picia. Pierwsze drzwi po lewej – powiedział w końcu.

* * *

Annie powoli uchyliła drzwi od pokoju Erena. Od razu zwróciła uwagę na ciemny wystrój, kontrastujący z resztą domu. Jedna z ciemnofioletowych ścian była cała pokryta plakatami zespołów heavymetalowych. Przez zasłonięte rolety wpadały tylko pojedyńcze smugi światła. Na podłodze walało się mnóstwo niepotrzebnych przedmiotó dziewczyny przykuła czarna gitara elektryczna typu explorer stojąca na stojaku obok biurka. „Pewnie kosztowała kupę kasy" pomyślała.

Nie czując się zbyt swobodnie, Annie usiadła na brzegu nieposłanego, zawalonego pomiętymi ubraniami łóżka. Była pewna, że chwile spędzone na tworzeniu tego cholernego projektu będą dla niej prawdziwą mordęgą.

* * *

– Cholera!

Eren zaklął upuszczając szklankę na ziemię. Ta rozpryskała się oczywiście po całej podłodze. „Eren, ty ofermo..." skarcił się sam chłopak, po czym podszedł co szafki, celem wyjęcia z niej zmiotki i szufelki.

Nie wiedział, co ma myśleć o tej całej Annie. Jeśli miałby określić jakoś, co czuje, kiedy ona jest w pobliżu... To chyba byłby to strach. Może z kapką podziwu.

Eren schylił się i zaczął zamiatać kawałki szkła z podłogi. Annie była całkiem ładną dziewczyną o specyficznej urodzie, ale nie dało się myśleć o niej jak o innych przedstawicielkach płci żeńskiej. Ona prędzej skopałaby chłopaka po brzuchu, niż dałaby mu się dotknąć, a co dopiero objąć. Aura, którą emanowała Annie była przerażająca. Jakby tego było mało, w całej szkole znana jest z tego, jak świetnie potrafi się bić.

Eren westchnął, wsypując rozbite szkło do kosza na śmieci. Ta dziewczyna była pełna zagadek. Nie, ona cała była jedną wielką zagadką.

Zagadką, którą Eren bardzo chciał rozwiązać.


End file.
